


"I did."

by raspberrymoriarty



Series: Sheriarty 30 Day Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sheriarty 30 Day Challenge, They tricked John, and cake possibly, consulting husbands, that poor motherfucker, the pool, well he gets Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymoriarty/pseuds/raspberrymoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of the Sheriarty 30 day challenge "Consulting Husbands"</p><p>Im late with it, but here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I did."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native English. I choose present tense and it sounds a little weird but nevermind.

„I gave you my number”, Moriarty strolled into the room. His soft accent rolling easily over his tongue. His bambi eyes look straight into Sherlocks, thick lashes making him look even softer than he sounds.   
“I thought you’d call.” He sounds almost disappointed. Sherlock still looks at both John and the Irish man. He seems to recognize Molly’s gay boyfriend. Yeah, he had been equally confused when the mad man captured him.   
Moriarty has the hands in his pockets and smiles rather friendly as if they’d just come to chat a little about the weather and as if he hadn’t put semtex on John.   
He slowly comes closer, still feigning casualty. “Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?” John raises both his eyes. He can’t believe Moriarty is hitting on Sherlock. What the hell. When Sherlock replies “Both.” his jaw drops. Is Sherlock flirting back?   
Moriarty breaks into a shit eating grin when Sherlock draws the weapon, John’s weapon. Jesus, that guy doesn’t have a clue of privacy. Moriarty isn’t even impressed, he just keeps narrowing.   
“Jim Moriarty. Hiiiiiiii.”   
The greeting is almost ridiculous. How his voice reached many octaves higher than the thick Irish lilt. Sherlock doesn’t show any reaction and John almost rolls his eyes.   
“Jim? Jim from the hospital?”, Moriarty himself reminds him. John and apparently even Moriarty know Sherlock, the bastard, doesn’t remember.   
Sherlock still doesn’t flinch which motivates Moriarty to continue talking: “Oh. Did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then, I suppose, that was rather the point.” He still grins like a bloody idiot and John is more than uncomfortable. Sherlock should think of something! As soon as possible.  
Suddenly there is a red point vibrating over his heart. His limbs go numb and a cold shower runs over his spine. The insane criminal is going to kill them all. He barely hears them as they talk, trying not to panic and breathe evenly. Inhale – exhale. Inhale – exhale. Sherlock will make. He always does.   
“Consulting Criminal. Brilliant”, he hears Sherlock say. Oh great. Now he admires Moriarty. Hopefully that’s part of the plan.   
“Isn’t it? No-one ever gets to me – and no-one ever will”, Moriarty replies. John sees him standing directly in front of Sherlock, his voice even softer. Sherlock had lowered his pistol, looking down at Jim with a smile. Smile? Now John is confused. He must’ve missed something.   
“I did.”   
“Yeah, you did”, Jim smiles, standing on his tip toes and kissing the Detective.   
John gasps, eyes as wide as plates. He can’t believe his eyes as Sherlock kisses him back and locks his arms around his waist.   
“Well, that was fun”, Sherlock laughs as they parted. “Here you go, by the way.” He hands Jim the USB and gets a peck on the cheek in return.   
“Yeah, you probably stopped Johnny-Boy’s little heart. Look at him.” Both look at John, who still doesn’t trust what he’s seeing. Sherlock winding his arms around Moriarty who leans into him. Both grinning like boys who pranked their old lady neighbour.   
“What… what’s going on?”   
“Well, I might’ve lied about my occupation. Or… half of it. The whole detective thing is more of a hobby. Jim makes puzzles for me for fun. Usually we work together. Mycroft doesn’t know so if you’d tell him, we’d have to kill you both and I’d rather not.” His smile is as soft and cruel as Jim’s.   
John slowly nods. “So… people died for your… entertainment?”, he asked carefully.   
“That’s what people DO”, Jim laughs. “Except for the cabbie. It was you killing that one.”   
“We don’t do it often anyway”, Sherlock adds shrugging. “It was a gift for our wedding day.” He holds up Jim’s hand with the ring.   
John sits down with a loud noise. “You Holmes make me crazy, I swear”, he huffs.   
“Yeah, you can take off the vest too, by the way. We want to introduce you to someone you might like. Sherlock said you’re bad with dates.”   
They want to set him on a date? The two Consulting Husbands doing everything from crimes to dating? Sherlock will have to explain a lot. But then again, it explains his disinterest for any humans but just for the case. And seeing them both, Sherlock looks a lot happier.   
John being torn between the right thing to do and the best thing for his friend, he sighs, gets out of the vest and follows both Consultants in a new life as he meets Mary seconds later.


End file.
